Im A Monster
by RobinUzumaki
Summary: Summary: "I want to get stronger for those two so I will sacrifice anything." What if morgiana left earlier than Aladdin and alibaba. What if she never got a household vessel . Is she stronger than ever or is she in the weak category. I DO NOT OWN MAGI THE KINGDOM OF MAGIC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: A LONG TIME

MORGIANA POV

"Its been a long time and as soon as I come back there at war." "Its to be expected we foresaw this long ago, it was only a matter of time," said Yunan.

"Should we watch or should we help," I said. "Let us go help, they will need it" I answered with a quick 'yes' and disappeared.

THIRD POV

The medium was hesitating, but suddenly it attacked Alibaba and Aladdin no one would be able to save them, they were going to die. idiots you should have moved by now, "she yelled at them.

Everyone opened their eyes to find the two unscathed, but to also find a girl they never thought they would never see again.

Standing in her Fanalis glory was Morgiana holding the hand of the medium like they were playing patty cake. She pulled one hand pack and punched the hand of the Medium, the ting soared out into the ocean.

No one could say a thing, but Alibaba was the fist to react "is that really you Morgiana."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: YOU'LL DIE

ALIBABA POV

I stated to cry, she was alive and stronger than ever. We just stared at each other not saying a word. Our moment was shattered when Masrur came up and hugged her, she instantly hugged him back. I felt something in me clench,b but shook it off.

Just then the medium screamed, I looked around no one would be able to stand up to it. "Do not get up everyone, I will handle this," she commented. "No, you will get killed," I said as I tried to stand up.

On that day I saw something I never thought Morgiana would accomplish, she Djinn equipped.

MORGIANA POV

I could see the shock on everyone's face, well I should expect that. In my equip everything about me changes.

My hair stays the same only with black tips. My shackles are replaced with a gold band studded with 24 carot diamonds. My attire is replaced with the infamous Nakagami Armor.

I soar into the air, going for its weak spot the only light in that dark abyss made by Scheherazade's clone. I swipe but the thing dodges the attack and aims to take away my skin, before he can touch me I disappear and reappeared behind him plunging my staff into his chest right when he turned around.

It takes me Matal who is inside a cage, the clone is beside him. "Come back with me I dosen't have to end like this, your daughter loves you very much and only wishes for you to come back to her" I yelled.

"I cannot even if they all forgive me I cannot forgive myself, I have sent too many people to the dark rukh I must go to them," he said.

"Don't you see, the people out there love you so much you would break their heart to see you die," I yelled "I you don't come back willingly I will have to force you." I ran to him but stopped after seeing him cry."

"Do you really think I can go back," he said hope shining in his eyes, I only nodded my head as he and I began to shine. But I felt something tuch my butt.

OUTSIDE THIRD POV

After morgiana pierced the mediums chest she started to fall, alibaba jumped up to catch her. As he laid her down on the ground everyone surrounded the two.

Morgiana looked like she had died, her eyes, mouth, and nose had blood pouring out of them and she was deathly pale.

Suddenly the medium began yelling, alibaba stood up with new found strength and djinn equipped. Raising his sword he yelled 'Amol Dherrsaiqa', "you hurt her," he yelled as he attacked blindly.

The only thing that could stop him was the sound of morgiana's coughing. He ran back to her only to see her and the medium glowing, she was raised into the air as the medium died.

MORGIANA POV

I woke up to see the rukh surrounding me as I touched the ground I remembered someone touching my butt. As matal was hugging the magicians yunan walked up to me "are you ready to leave, we don't want to be late for master."

Aladdin ran up to me "mor-san please don't go away again," he cried into my shirt. "I am sorry if I stay you all will die," I said as I clung to his clothing.


End file.
